Fun at Coachella
by peskyhumanity
Summary: Dobsley one-shot inspired by Coachella. Some sort of smut.


**A/N: This came to my mind because of both Nina and Paul being at Coachella and my hopes that this could possibly be going on. LOL YEAH RIGHT. But it's my first time writing actual smut so please don't judge me. OMG this is such a risk, but yeah, here you go. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nina skipped throughout the large hotel feeling only a bit buzzed, but still sober enough to make her own decisions. Earlier that day she had been at a concert with Riawna and it had been so much fun. Her hair dresser has now turned into one of her best friends and she couldn't ever imagine Coachella without Riawna.

Nina had gotten bored watching T.V. in the hotel room so now, here she was, skipping around the hotel lobby. It was one in the morning and she wanted to have some fun. That's why she was here, after all. All of a sudden, she came to a stop in the middle of the lobby. She faced the receptionist desk with one set of elevators to her left and one set of elevators to her right.

She looked to her right, at the elevators that would lead her back to Riawna. But she didn't want to go back to watching T.V. She was at a hotel she had never been at before and she wanted to explore. Without giving it a second thought, she determinedly turned to the elevators at her left and hit the up button. She didn't know what made her pick level seven, but it had to have been something important because she didn't have to think twice about it.

It seemed like an eternity before the elevator doors opened and she stepped into the long hallway. She looked to her left, then to her right and saw a window at the end of the hall. She wondered what the view looked like so she quickly skipped down the hall and soon found out it was nothing special. Just a view a busy road a few more hotels. She turned back around and decided to go to the other end of the hallway.

Nina was already halfway down the hall, past the elevators when she walked pass the room seven-thirty-three. She smelled that cologne she knew so well and came to a halt. She sniffed a few more times, sounding like a dog, before a knowing smile came across her face and she walked backwards toward the door. She faces the door head on and prepares herself for what's about to happen.

She sucks in a deep breath when a previous promise from earlier that day came into mind.

_As she was walking to the bathrooms after the concert just ended when a pair of arms wrap around her waist and press her to the nearest wall beside a bar. Before she looked up to his face a smile shone on her face because his scent filled her nose. Before she could look at him, his lips were on her neck and laughter made it's way to her lips. _

"_Paul, someone could see us." She whispered in his ear, having to grab onto his waist because of the feeling of his lips on her neck._

"_Let them. I never get to be with you anymore." He replied, his lips still on her neck. _

"_That's because you have a girlfriend, remember?" She said a little bit louder to get his attention away from her neck. His lips and movement stop as he pulls back and looks at her with a bit of guilt, but also a bit of relief._

"_Not really. Phoebe and I are on a break." He spilled the news to Nina and her eyes widened. She hated sneaking around with the man she loved. All she wanted was to be able to have a dinner with him in an actual restaurant. She didn't want to have to walk into his condo in a black hoodie. She didn't want to have carry-out Chinese food in his condo with all the blinds closed every time she goes to be with him. She's not complaining about any chance she gets to see him, she just doesn't want it to be in secret. "I don't think we'll ever work it out. We're just too different. And there's one more problem." He whispered, his face close to hers. _

"_What's that problem, Paul?" She said, getting fed up with this stop-and-go crap. She either wanted to be with him or she wanted him to tell her it was never going to happen. That way, she could at least try and move on. "No, no, no, wait, scratch that. Let me talk. Phoebe's good for you, Paul; she's beautiful, she's nice, she seems like a good girlfriend. I'm none of those things. I'm not ruggedly beautiful like her, I can be a real bitch-," She started rambling on and he soon cut her off. _

"_Yeah, but she's not you." He abruptly says and she stopped everything she was doing; she could have possibly stopped breathing. "If you would have let me finish, you would have known that the problem with me and her is that I'm in love with you!" He started to get angry and pushed his lips up to hers _

_After what seems like forever, they both are in need of air and he pulls back from the kiss. They stand there, inches apart, gasping for whatever air they could possibly get. They're look is connected and neither of them could pull away, even if they tried._

"_If you would let me finish speaking and stop being so stubborn, you would have heard that." He said through a laugh. Her hands slip from his waist to his chest and she looked behind him as a wave of people started walking by the small little gap they were tucked in to. The wave didn't show signs of stopping and when a person accidentally slips into the gap, they quickly separate. It had become a reflex._

_Thankfully, the guy didn't even notice them and Nina quietly slips past Paul. She peeks out of the gap to make sure none of their friends were coming their direction to find them and when the coast was clear she turned back around and bumped into his strong chest. Her hands landed on his stomach and she quickly took advantage of the situation and stepped on her tip-toes._

"_I'll come see you tonight." She whispered to his face then nipped at his ear. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. She couldn't help but smile as the next words came out of her mouth. "I promise."_

Her smile somehow widens a little bit further as she finally fists her hand and knocks on his door. She doesn't have to wait long before he opens the door and is standing there in nothing but a pair of sweatpants. She takes note of his gorgeous body and that he has been working out a lot more recently, and also of his hair; it's not sticking straight up but it's messy in that sexy-guy-who-just-woke-up kinda way. He rubbed his eyes as he finally looked up to her and he was suddenly aware of everything that was going on around him. He saw the smile on her face and he couldn't help when the corners of his lips rose into one itself.

"I didn't think you'd come." He said loud enough for her to hear. He leaned against the door and she stayed standing in the hallway. She didn't hesitate to step through the threshold and press her lips to his, giving him an innocent yet sinister kiss.

"You are absolutely positive that there is nothing with you and Phoebe anymore." She said when she detached her lips from his and backed a few steps away from him. She looked at him and saw that his head was still reeling from the kiss she had just given him and that gave her pride. She smiled as he stood still, looking at her without speaking. "Paul?" She said through a small laugh as he finally gained control of his own mind again.

"Nothing" He breathed out through labored breath. He took in her lightly clothed body and let his eyes scan over her whole body. His eyes slowed over her chest and he saw her lacy black bra under her hot pink tank top. She coughed and his eyes moved from her chest and down to her legs. He inhales a breath when his look lands on her legs. She had on light jean shorts that barely made it a quarter of the way down her legs. She might as well be wearing panties, but Paul wasn't complaining; how could he when she was so beautiful. Her legs were probably one of his favorite parts of her body besides her face, of course. She was standing there with confidence, he breasts pushed-up in her bra and one of her hips popped. "Absolutely nothing." He felt the need to repeat.

"Good" She said with a side smirk on her face. Before he knew what was happening, her hands were pushing against her chest and he was against a wall. She shut the door with her foot and her hands were roaming all over the front of his body and her lips were already sucking at the weak spot on his collarbone that she once found during a scene they were filming. Something between a moan and a groan escaped his mouth and it made her smile. "Glad to know I can do this to you with only my mouth." Nina whispered against his neck.

"Do you realize how much you've been teasing me today?" He said through labored breath, finally gripping her waist. "Your short shorts and those wedges that do wonder to your legs." He whispered against her ear and her whole body became covered with goose bumps.

"I would say I'm sorry…" She began and slid her hands up to cup both sides of his face. She looked in his emerald green eyes and she smirked, "But I'm not." She didn't waste any time pushing her lips against his and closed the distance between their bodies. She felt his hands go under her tank top and she pulled back from their kiss and lifted her arms. He didn't waste time to pull the tank top over her head and discard it across the room. She expected them to just go back to kissing but she felt his hands get a tight grip on her hips and he turned them around. He pushed her up against the wall, being a little rough, but she liked it.

Before he kissed her again, he smirked at her and there was a seductive look behind her eyes and he loved it. She scratched at his chest and pushed him to the other wall. They both laughed at the direction this is going and Paul put his hands under her butt and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and his lips attached to her neck.

He walked her to the desk in the corner of the room and he pushed the pads of paper and phone off the desk without blinking an eye. She bit her bottom lip and surprisingly and accidentally let out a small growl. Paul licked his lips and let his eyes scan over her half naked body.

"I love it when you're rough with me." She whispered to him and slowly started to slip her hands down to his sweatpants and she slipped her first finger into the elastic band and started to pull them down.

"Someone's eager tonight." He laughed as she finished pushing his sweats down with her feet until they hit the floor and he was left in his blue boxers.

"You're not the only one who was being teased all day, Mr. Wesley." Nina said a little louder than she had been speaking the whole night. She pushed him away from her and hopped off of the desk. She pushed him once more and he fell down on the bed. He tried to sit up but she held a finger up to him. "Ah, ah, ah, stay down." She commanded him and started crawling on her hands and knees towards him. Her breasts were obvious and popping out of her bra and that's all Paul could look at.

She crawls over his body and straddles his lap. Her hands are holding her up and she's feeling his abs. She never knew how they could get so amazing but she loved it. His eyes were still on her breasts and his hands were now tugging on her shorts. She bit her lip and smiled down at his hands touching her right where she wanted to be touched.

"See something you like?" She whispered, bending down and giving him a sweet kiss, changing the tone of their escapade. After she pulled back from the kiss, his hands snuck behind her and unclasped her bra. She smiled as she shimmied the bra off and dropped in next to the bed.

Before she could even look back to him she felt his mouth on her left boob and she had to clutch the bed sheets. This went on for a few minutes until he moved to her right and it was as good as the first time. When he was done she was laying on his chest, breathing heavily, trying to regain her sanity.

"Paul, I need you." She whispered against his ear, starting to grind her hips against his manhood. The feeling of her jean shorts rubbing against the cotton of his boxers turned him on and made him rise in more ways than one. His senses were on high alert because of the beautiful woman sitting on top of him. And of course his manhood was definitely rising because of the dangerous things her hips can do to him. "Right now I can't wait anymore." She started speaking quickly and sat up, reaching for her own shorts.

His hands stopped her own and he finished the job for her. She sat back and threw her shorts over her shoulder and came back to him, reaching for his boxers and finally slipped him out of the cotton. His penis popped out of the boxers and it made Nina smile. She pushed her panties off and dangled them in the air before dropping them next to her bra.

She crawled back up to him and straddled his lap. She looked up to his face and smiled; she waited for him to smile back and when he did, she took it as permission to continue on. She positioned herself over him and finally gave into the passion she had wanted for so long. She didn't remember the last time she got to be with Paul like this because of Phoebe.

They were so close to finally being together, then Daniel set him and Phoebe up on a blind date and they were back to the beginning. They had no chance of being together because yet another girl was in the way. But that didn't matter now. They were together and nothing could break them apart. They had been waiting for this for five years and they finally had what they wanted.

She pushed on to him and felt him fill her all the way. She pushed until he was completely inside her and she whispered out his name when she started riding him. His breath had caught in his throat when she started moving up and down on him. Neither of them had had sex for so long that it wasn't going to be long until they both came.

"Nina, go faster." He breathed out, putting his hands on her hips and pushing her down on himself.

"Oh God…" She cried out as he flipped them over and started pounding into her. "Paul, please." She whispered to him as they were now face-to-face.

He tried to fulfill her wish but he was starting to get tired. Both of their bodies were now slick with sweat and they were both so close. They could tell and Nina was about to lose it all.

"Just a little deeper." She told him and he was on his home stretch. He let it all lose and Nina didn't try to keep her screams inside. They were loud and all over the place and his name was after every other word. "Yes, yes, Paul. Right there." She was getting louder with every thrust and her eyes eventually rolled back and she had to close them to keep the little control she had left.

He was so close and he would only last a few more thrusts. They wanted to come together and it would happen. He was on his last thrust when he spilled himself into her and let out something that was either a grunt or a growl. At the same time she screamed a few words he couldn't understand and they laid there. He was on top of her and she loved being so close to him.

"I missed you." He whispered, finally rolling off of her.

"I'm right here and I always will be." She replied, taking his face in his hands and giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Good, because I'm not going anywhere either." He said, draping his arm across her waist and pulling only one sheet over them. Nina turns to face Paul and smiles at him. "What's the smile for?" He asked her, rubbing his hand up and down her side.

"Nothing… I just, I love you." She said through a giggle and grabbed his hand from her side and intertwined their fingers.

"I love you too." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Does this mean we don't have to close all the blinds when I come over for dinner?" She asked him, looking down at their hands.

"No…" He replied and she immediately looked up at him. She was worried that this would stop. "Because we won't be eating at my condo anymore. We'll be eating at your favorite restaurant, in public, with you looking absolutely gorgeous." He explained and she smiled at him.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" She asked him doubtfully.

"Only the best for the girl I love." He told her and she kissed him sweetly.

They could finally have their start at what was going to be the rest of their lives.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was fun. I wanted the end to have a sweet feeling. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
